


Together again

by B_Stone90



Series: Together again [1]
Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Stone90/pseuds/B_Stone90
Summary: Colonel Hogan went in search for his trusted Second-in-Command James Kinchloe. He needs to clear things up, not feeling comfortable with how they left things after their time in Stalag 13. But - as always - Colonel Hogan has also another plan up his sleeve for which he needs the help of his old team.





	1. Chapter 1

# Prologue

Colonel Robert Hogan stood outside a nondescript house with a well-kept lawn in front of it. The whole appearance hints at the family living there not having too much money to spare for the house but made sure to at least make due with what they had. Somehow, he wished that the pension his former Second-in-Command receives could pay for a more decent place for him and his family to live, but he would’ve lied to himself imagining that all these years behind enemy lines would be equally financially rewarded.

In this kind of neighbourhood not all houses were kept that well, but at least most of those down that street were. A small old black woman came down the street, carrying two seemingly heavy shopping bags. She struggled with her groceries up he street towards Colonel Hogan. He quickly stepped up to the woman, who stopped dead in her tracks. Somehow wary she glanced up at him. “May I help you, Ma’am?” Colonel Hogan asked and pointed towards her obvious too heavy bags. Somehow at a loss for words, the old lady kept staring at him until he made a move to just grab the bags out of her two hands. For him the carrying wasn’t that of a big deal, but he could now see why the woman struggled carrying all the groceries. After all the supply-shortages during the war, she must’ve grabbed all she could afford from the corner store. Without her bags by her side, she somehow got a hold of herself, smiled at Hogan and replied “What a nice thing to do, young man. I most certainly did not expect such an act when I got up today to go shopping. Especially not after the store having almost anything I need! Must be my lucky day, huh?” “Almost certainly, Ma’am.” Hogan replied and followed the old lady slowly towards the house right beside the one he originally came here to visit. “What are you doing around here, young man?” She shuffled towards the entrance and opened the door. “Visiting an old friend of mine.” Hogan glanced outside again, still kind of anxious to speak to one of the most important people in his life after so many months apart. “Around here? Hard to believe.” She spared another sceptical glance towards Hogan and started rummaging in her bags. “Thank you so much again for you help. Can I get you anything? Lemonade maybe, I just made it fresh for later when my grandson arrives.” “No, thank you. I really need to speak to him and I just wanted to help you carrying your bags.” “Good boy, rather unusual, I would say.” A friendly smile send him on his way as he stepped out onto the porch again and took a shortcut over the two adjoining lawns.

 _Deep breaths. It’s going to be fine._ Hogan straitened his tie and stepped up onto the porch. He knocked. He heard someone coming towards the door and then stood in front of another black woman, only slightly younger, looking at him with a questioning look on her face.

“Hello Ma’am, my name is Robert Hogan. I’m looking for James Kinchloe.”


	2. Home sweet home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hogan and Kinch sat together in the backyard, question arise. What does Hogan want?

 

Hogan

“Unfortunately, he’s not here right now. I’m sorry, how do you know him?” Hogan looked at the woman, presumably Kinch’s mother. “I’m a former comrade of his and I just wanted to speak to him. Catching up of sorts.” The rather sceptical scowl on the woman’s face disappeared and she allowed him in. “My son is currently working, but his shift ended about twenty minutes ago, so he should be here soon. Take a seat. You want something to drink?” Hogan respectfully declined, he really couldn’t handle anything in his stomach right now. He was nervous. _Good God, Rob, you ran one of the most successful undercover operations during the Second World War and now you’re afraid to talk to one of your most trusted men? Get a grip on yourself!_ But then again, Hogan remembered all too well, how he and Kinch left off their business in London, shortly after Stalag 13 was freed by some American troops and they were allowed to go home.  
The sound of an opening and closing door brought Hogan back from his thoughts. He still sat in the kitchen and Kinch’s mother continued making conversation with him as she did from the minute he stepped into her kitchen. “Honey? I’m in the kitchen. You have a visitor.” She announced so Kinch could make his way into the kitchen. “Mum?” He looked around the corner and froze. _Please, don’t hate me! Please, speak to me!_ Hogan felt his stomach plummet to the ground as he looked at Kinch and Kinch looked back at him. Before his mother could get a hold of something being wrong, a huge grin split Kinch’s face and he moved towards Hogan, grabbing him in an embrace. “Colonel, I can’t believe you’re here! I had no idea! So good to see you!” His excitement seemed genuine and something loosened up a bit inside Hogan. _I guess, he is either even better at acting than I thought or he is really happy about seeing me again. It feels so good to have him close again, too._ Grinning himself, Hogan brought some distance between himself and Kinch. “It’s good to see you, too. I thought after being back for a while I just stop by to check on how you’re doing.”

Hogan knew that all of his former team weren’t allowed to tell anyone about their actions during the war. Officially, himself and his men were unable to get out of one of the most secure POW camps in Germany. Missing the action and not really contributing to any war effort other than being shot down and brought into the camp. Although Churchill himself thanked him behind the scenes after they got back from Germany, officially no one could credit them for anything they did. Therefore, the least he could do was check in on any of his team mates to make sure, they were doing fine. _Checking in and maybe test the waters for a possible interest for an additional adventure._ “Can we go somewhere and talk?” Hogan asked, Kinch immediately picking up on his former CO’s tone and pointing towards the back of the house. “Of course, sir, we can take a seat behind the house if you want.” “You know, that you don’t need to call me that, do you?” Hogan teased, but Kinch just grinned and mumbled something about old habits dying hard.

Nervousness crept back up Hogan’s body as he followed Kinch out the back door and towards a small garden in which he found a small vegetable garden and a few chairs surrounding a rather askew table. “So, how have you been?” Kinch sat down in one of the chairs, looking at Hogan expectantly. Somehow, he doesn’t seem affected at all, which Hogan didn’t know how to interpret. _Why is he so calm about everything, when I’m slowly but surely falling apart?_ On the other hand, Hogan knew how good an actor Kinch was and he himself tried not to convey any of his inner emotional turmoil. “I just came back and wanted to check on you. I tried to wrap everything up in London. Newkirk sends his greetings and wants me to remind you of your promise to come and visit.” Hogan smiled and somehow managed not to look too tired while doing it. It has really been an exhausting year. _More like an exhausting few years._ But sitting around and dwelling on the past wouldn’t help. “Good to know. And I really want to visit Newkirk. Somehow, we just hadn’t had the time to do anything really, back when we were in London. It’s just hard to come by that much money and time.” Kinch looked rather exhausted, which was quite an achievement, regarding how exhausted and worn down Hogan was used to seeing Kinch and his men. “Ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst erschöpft aus.“ [Everything alright? You look tired.] Hogan switched into German, so he could be sure anything that was said wouldn’t be overheard. Paranoid? Maybe. But no one expected rational behaviour, much less a fellow ex-POW who knew him better than anyone. Kinch at least had to suspect, that this surprise visit so shortly after him coming back from London wasn't purely social in nature.  
“Alles in Ordnung. Mehr oder weniger zumindest. Irgendwie habe ich es geschafft zu vergessen, wie es ist wieder zu Hause zu sein.“ [Everything’s alright, more or less at least. Somehow, I’ve managed to forget how it feels to be back home.]  
„Und das ist was Schlechtes?“ [And that’s a bad thing?]  
„Rob, wenn du so aussiehst wie ich…“ [Rob, when you look like me…]  
Kinch gaze travelled around the backyard, lost for a moment. “Lass es mich so sagen: All die Jahre, in denen ich für unsere Operation in Deutschland mitverantwortlich war, hat mich vergessen lassen, was für ein Platz in der Gesellschaft mir eigentlich zusteht.“ [Let’s just say, that all these years running and being responsible for our operation in Germany somehow let me forget, which place in society is allotted to me.]

A rather strained smile spread across Kinch’s face and made Hogan want to reach out to him.

 

Kinch

Feeling a little shaken by the sudden appearance of no other than Colonel Robert Hogan in his mother’s kitchen, he let his guard down a little more than he primarily thought. Rob looked albeit exhausted, still as stunning as he remembered him. Memories tried to sneak in, but he pushed them back. He replayed the last days of the war over and over in his head, but now it was time to concentrate on the man sitting in front of him.  
Before Hogan could ask any more questions about him, his life and why he still lived in his parents’ home, he straightened himself in the garden chair and tried to steer the conversation towards a safer topic. “Warum bist du hier?” [Why are you here?]

  
Kinch never doubted Hogan’s intention to check in on him, but somehow he knew that this wasn’t all that was to his visit. His gut feeling and the fact, that they were talking in a language both were fluent in and most certainly no one else in hearing distance and within a five mile radius.


End file.
